


(Unread)

by ElricLawliet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElricLawliet/pseuds/ElricLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Finally managed to land safely. You win the fight yet?</em>
</p><p>... </p><p> <em>Roman?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Unread)

**Author's Note:**

> The finale left me dead inside so I'm avoiding those emotions by focusing on different ones.
> 
> Inspired by [really great art](http://king-guinevere.tumblr.com/post/139266452880/theeyeofthetigger-he-sure-is-taking-a-while-to), as is most of my stuff. This been done yet?

She likes to pretend she lands with at least a little bit of her usual grace, even though in reality she wobbles and skids and lands on her rear on top of the building. She stands quickly and brushes off her skirt, fixes her hair, adjusts her gloves; mindless little things to move her thoughts from the trembling of her hands and shoulders. One too many close calls, a few too many snaps of black and white jaws a hair's breadth away from her arm or legs or head. She straightens when the tremors pass, breathes out a sigh and pulls her scroll from her pocket.

The last message she has from him is only about an hour old, a silly emote he'd sent when she had handed him back his confiscated scroll half to check if it worked right, half just for the fun of it.

She smiles a bit and shoots him a reply.

_Finally managed to land safely. You win the fight yet?_

She clicks it off as a Griffon descends on her, whipping the point of her umbrella across the beast's face and sending it to dust. She moves closer to the edge of the roof, sitting down and leaning against the jutting box of an AC unit, and pulls the phone back out.

There's no reply, and the message hasn't been open.

She frowns. Sure, it's not been that long, but it has been a good twenty minutes since she was thrown off and she didn't figure it would take him that long to finish the kid off. They'd already rid her of her weapon. Idly, she types out another, shorter.

_Roman?_

No sooner has she hit send, and there's a blast like two tons of fire dust being set off at once. She shoots to her feet and spins, face twisting in the direction of the blast just in time to see a familiar ship, alight with flames, tip and start a dive towards the ground. A figure launches itself from the top of it, dark and so  _tiny_ and moving from the backs of Grimm to Grimm with a speed that she knows is not his.

Her face goes white, snapping her attention back to the falling ship as it begins a rapid descent to a far street. Not a second later there's another blast and the distant sounds of twisting, warping metal, and the entire city block begins to glow with flame.

Neo's heart sinks in her chest and she begins to run, rooftop to rooftop, towards the flames, even as the hollow pit in her stomach bears her down with the knowledge that she will find nothing and no one she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> the teeniest tiniest angst fic for the teeniest tiniest villain.


End file.
